


Things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr 'Things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear '. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear *Prompt

Matt tried to shush Mike, Chris trying to pry the bottle of vodka out of Josh’s hands as they brought him into his house, drunk after hearing the news. 

Ashley had told him that Sam had been asked on a date by a guy while they were at the mall and Chris had sighed, having seen Josh’s face when he saw the guy. Well built, strong, handsome. He told his best friend he was sure Sam wouldn’t like him, but when Sam kept laughing at the guys lame jokes, Josh brushed his words off and told him he was fine, leaving them to be alone.

Hardly an hour after Mike got a call from Josh, drunk as hell asking him where Sam was so he could go stop the date and save her. And here they were, bringing Josh back to his parents house, quietly walking in not to walk the parents nor the twins. 

“Where is she Mike? H-have I missed it all?”

Mike patted his friend on the back, bringing him now up the stairs, his hand on Josh’s mouth so the sound of his drunken talk wouldn’t bounce off loudly on the walls. 

“Nah nah man, you’ll be talking to her soon, no worries.”

They passed the girls room, trying to quietly drag Josh that was now begging Matt to find Sam. Matt stayed outside to keep watch while Mike and Chris put Josh in bed and stopped breathing, hearing the girls door open. He tried to prepare what to say to whoever came out and wondered if he was seeing right. 

“Sam?”

She walked out and smiled up at Matt when he called her, walking close to him outside of Josh’s room so she could see him better. Matt looked behind him into Josh’s room and saw the guys trying to tell him to get in bed, to stop talking and relax. 

“Hey Matt, what’s going on?”

Matt tried to smile as Josh took off his pants and walking in his boxers in his room, telling the guys this was crazy, to not go ‘save’ Sam. He closed the door more and placed himself infront of the crack.

“Heyyyyyyy Sam! Not much, doing my duty. Errrr, why are you here? Weren’t you on your date? The funny guy? You seemed to be laughing alot to his jokes earlier I heard!”

Sam smacking his arm playfully and laughed as Matt looked uncomfortable. She shook her head and tried to find the right words to tell her friend.

“No, I never went. I… I had previous engagements that kept me. And no, not funny at all, its called being polite Matt.”

Matt’s eyes widened as she blushed hard at hearing Josh’s voice ring out in the room. He smiled and ruffled the girls hair. 

“Your secrets safe with me Sam, no worries! We’re funnier than that dick!”

They laughed silently, talking about how their day was and how Matt would lose his head if he ever said a word about her crush.

“Chris, don’t you understand?! Saaaam’s probably fucking that guy right now, not thinking of me! A-and here I am, every night dreaming of fucking her! How LAME am I?!”

Matt’s face went white when they both heard Josh’s drunken shout and Sam looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Mike came out and saw them, smacking his head as Matt held Sam to him in a hug, her face red as her heart beated too loud, too hard.

“Oh my god Sam. Did you hear that?”

Matt nodded to his friend, smiling sourly when Mike groaned. They left, Josh finally in bed and relaxed, fast asleep. 

Sam went back to bed that night, listening to Josh moan out her name as he dreamed, her hands under the coverts touching herself to his moans.


End file.
